


Not Even Death Could Stop Me From Loving You

by Nikoraptor18



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: This was originally created on my tumblr, shadow-assassin-blix. This is an angsty piece I wrote after rewatching Narcos.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Not Even Death Could Stop Me From Loving You

It had been two days since Horacio had murdered that boy in cold blood. Since that night, he had an even harder time sleeping at night. He thought about his failures. He thought about the men he’s lost in this war. He’s thought about his partners. Most importantly… he thought about you.

You were his last partner. The only woman he ever worked alongside with. In the beginning, he hated it. Hated you to an extent. A woman fighting cartels? Unheard of. Then he saw you drop a sicario, twice your size, from sheer force alone, and he was sold. You impressed him regularly.

He wouldn’t have admitted at the time, but he slowly fell in love you. He fell in love with your smile, your laugh, he fell in love with the way you methodically cleaned your guns every day. However, he was engaged at the time, and it killed him every day to be torn between the two of you.

The moment he knew he was in trouble; was the time you took a bullet for him. The two of you were chasing down Poison, and he didn’t have time to dodge when Poison turned a gun on him. You dove in front of him and took the shot. Thankfully, you were wearing a Kevlar vest at the time, so it only caused some bruising. You laughed it off, like it was no big deal. He, on the other hand, felt his stomach drop and his heart stop.

As he sat on his bed, he thought back to all the memories he shared with you. The good, the bad, all the moments in between… all the way up to the point when you died.

The two of you weren’t even on a mission. You were just having lunch together, a couple of guards to protect the two of you. He was about to admit that he had been thinking of calling off his engagement when the gunshots rang out.

He threw the table down to give the two of you cover. The gun battle only lasted a moment, and when he thought it was clear, he stood up. A sicario, bleeding out on the ground, had enough strength to lift up his gun and fired at him. But instead of the bullets hitting him… they hit you, as you moved to stand in front of him to protect him.

You fell into his arms, and he rushed to pick you up, running to the SUV to race you to the hospital. He was yelling at the driver to go faster, as he tried to put pressure on the wounds to slow the bleeding.

Your hand gently touched his, trying to gain his attention. He looked down at you, and assured, “You’ll be okay sweetie. I got you. We’re almost there.”

“Horacio… I need… to tell you… so-something,” You were struggling to speak.

“Save your strength honey, you can tell me later,” He consoled her, his hand brushing over her face.

“No. I need… to s-say this,” She argued back. “Horacio. I l-love you. Have f-...for a long…time.”

He smiled weakly at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as the driver yelled that they were at the hospital. He gently carried her out, rushing her into the arms of multiple doctors and nurses. He had hope that you were going to be fine. You always managed to get yourself out of trouble before, what made this time any different?

That hope… was diminished hours later when the doctor came out and apologized…

You didn’t make it.

He sat in the hospital chair numbly. His eyes staring at the blood, your blood, drying on his hands.

Juliana appeared at some point and took him home. She knew. She knew what you meant to him. So, she gave him his space, let him grieve how he needed to. She wasn’t surprised when his first task upon entering their shared apartment was to go shower. She wasn’t even surprised when he didn’t come to bed later that evening.

He laid on the couch, staring at nothing. He thought about going to bed, but it didn’t feel right. At least, not tonight. So, as he laid there, he slowly turned to look at the coffee table, trying to find the remote, instead his eyes found something else.

It was this handmade bracelet you had bought him. One of those tourist-y gifts that had his named stitched on it. He hated it and threatened to throw it away constantly, but he secretly loved that you bought it for him, to make him happy.

He reached over to grab it and held it tightly in his hand. Swearing to it and you that he would get Escobar. If it was the last thing he did. He kept that bracelet on him at all times after that; always in his pocket, for good luck and a reminder.

A day later, Carrillo was laying on the concrete, staring up at the one man he hated most: Pablo Escobar.

As he laid there, bleeding out, he came to the realization, that he had failed you. He failed to avenge you. He thought to himself ‘I’m sorry my sweet. This… this was all for nothing.’

So, he did the only thing he could, he accepted his fate.

‘Those idiot gringos better not mess up.’

When word of his death reached Juliana, she was distraught of course, but in some ways relieved. ‘He was finally at peace.’

The Murphy’s came over to help her with the kids and give their condolences.

It was Connie who found the one photo that Horacio had kept of you.

“Juliana? Who’s this?” She asked politely.

She smiled sadly at the photo, “That would be the love Horacio’s life. His last partner.”

Connie looked at her confused and opened her mouth to ask more about it, when Juliana cut her off, “We had been engaged at the time. Horacio was an honorable man, but she was the one person, I knew that he would leave me for. In fact, he had wanted to talk to me about some things the day she died. We never got around to having that conversation.”

“Is she the person that he’s being buried next to?” Steve asked thinking back on their early conversation about where he was to be buried.

“Yes. She had no family, other than Horacio. He set aside a plot next to his on his family’s land just for her. Wherever he may be, heaven, hell, whatever the afterlife is, I’m sure he’s with her,” She concluded taking a small sip of her tea.

And he was. He had been reunited with her. Death, after all, was just the next adventure. 


End file.
